


We're both idiots aren't we?

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: Mel's Olivarry Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit of Ansgt with a happy ending, Day 2, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Olivarry Week 2017, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: “God I can’t do this anymore.”The moment Oliver heard those words he froze. It can’t be… Barry wouldn’t break up with him over a fight. Would he?---Barry woke up the next morning in the labs. When he realised where he was, he looked up to see Caitlin and Cisco and asked them, “What happened to the singularity?”---Basically, Oliver is insecure and an idiot and Barry is clumsy.Written for Olivarry Week 2017 Day 2: Memory Loss AU





	We're both idiots aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm late again. But on the bright side, I'm like mostly done with the fic for Day 3 so hopefully I'll catch up soon.

“Barry, what were you thinking?? You can’t just speed in to my Mayoral Office whenever you feel like it!” Oliver yelled at Barry the moment he rushed into his apartment.

“Oh come on Oliver, I knew that you were alone and I just wanted to see you! We’ve been dating for four months right now and yet we’ve never just gotten time for ourselves without any kind of crisis! You cannot blame me for wanting to drop by my boyfriend’s workplace for lunch.” Barry protested. He had just run to Star after patrol to check in with his boyfriend. He did not expect that Oliver would still be hung up on the day’s event.

“I get that Barry. But what if someone had seen you? What if someone had seen the Flash and then connected that we were working together?”

“Seriously? No one would have ever put together that you’re the green arrow if they saw me with you. _If_ they even saw me. And that’s a big if.” Barry said as he ran his gloved hand through his hair. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to change out of his suit before Oliver had called him over.

“It’s not just about me being the green arrow Bare. What would it look like if the Mayor of Central City is seen with the superhero of Central City? I can’t handle that kind of fallout. And it’s not just that but also about safety. How many times do I have to tell you that the Flash being seen here often, especially outside of fights, can be dangerous?”

“I can’t believe you’re still bringing that up.” Barry laments. “Ok, you know what fine. You don’t want me running over to spend time with you outside of our team ups? Then fine. I mean, what’s the point of me speeding over here if you don’t even want to spend time with me anyway?”

“Barry that’s not… I want to spend time with you honey but you know how our life works. You of al people should understand that ….”

Barry stopped listening to Oliver as Cisco called him on the comms. “Hey Barry, we’ve gotta meta human attack on 5th street. Looks like he’s trying to restructure the damn roads for fun. We need you ASAP man.”

Barry sighed outwardly. Oliver stopped talking when he heard that. “Barry?”

“I’m sorry Ollie. I need to go.” Barry answered. ‘ _God I really can’t do this anymore.’_ He thought to himself as he sped off towards Central.

 

\--~--

 

_“God I can’t do this anymore.”_

The moment Oliver heard those words he froze. It can’t be… Barry wouldn’t break up with him over a fight. Would he?

_“What’s the point of me speeding over here if you don’t even want to spend time with me anyway?”_

_“We’ve been dating for four months right now and yet we’ve never just gotten time for ourselves without any kind of crisis”_

Oliver didn’t want to believe it but it really seemed like Barry’s had enough. He knew he was being harsh on Barry but it was because he was really protective and he never wanted Barry to end up in trouble for being seen with him or around him - especially not when Oliver loved him too much to risk his safety.

Oliver stopped mid thought.

_‘I don’t…where did that come from? I don’t love Barry…I. Shit.’_

Mind-shattering realization aside, Oliver started to panic. He needed to talk to Barry and apologize and make sure that Barry wasn’t breaking up with him. He picked up his cell phone and called Barry. Barry didn’t pick up. Growing frustrated after trying three times, Oliver shot out a text.

 

TO BARRY:

BARE, MEET ME AT THE STAR CITY PIER TMR? I NEED TO APOLOGIZE AND TELL YOU SOME IMPORTANT THINGS. I KNOW I MESSED UP BUT PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE. I’LL BE WAITING AT 3PM.

-OLLIE

 

Not knowing what else he could do then, Oliver went to bed even though his thoughts circled around a certain scarlet speedster.

 

\--~--

 

Barry ran to the scene in a few minutes. Pushing aside the thoughts about Oliver he focused on the task at hand. The metahuman seemed to be just destroying property for the fun of it. Barry ran to tackle him with a punch when he accidentally missed a step and went tumbling into the nearby shop that the meta was currently destroying. He slammed into the wall before he could stop himself, and when he tried to get back up, the meta sent am energy blast at him and he crashed against the wall again. This time however, a beam from the ceiling fell on top if Barry’s head, knocking him out.

The moment Barry’s vitals dropped, Cisco called out to him over the comms. Hearing no replies, he quickly opened a portal to Barry and found him unconscious. Pulling his friend through the portal, Cisco dropped Barry off with Caitlin in the med bay before going back to the street. He vibed himself behind the meta human and slapped on the power dampening cuffs on him from the back. Immediately, he dropped the meta off at the precinct and returned to the labs.

Barry seemed to be in perfect health apart form a minor head wound and a few broken ribs. Seeing that he was going to be okay, the team left him to sleep overnight in the med bay and weren’t all that worried -until the next day that was.

Barry woke up the next morning in the labs. When he realized where he was, he looked up to see Caitlin and Cisco and asked them, “What happened to the singularity?”

After ten minutes of tests and questions, the trio found out that Barry had amnesia. He had forgotten up to a year’s worth of memories and he could only remember events leading up to the singularity. He didn’t remember anything after that – not Zoom or Wally or even Harry and Jesse.

The team didn’t know what else to do, other than try to wait for his memories to return. So Cisco asks Barry to take it slow for now and relax at home. Hopefully something from there might help jog his brain. So Barry listened and went home. But, he forgot to take his phone with him.

 

\--~--

 

Oliver had waited at the Star City Pier for ~~his boyfriend~~ Barry for almost two hours. Barry didn’t ever turn up. Oliver had tried calling again. The call never went through. If he wasn’t so hung up on feeling pathetic and thinking that Barry had broken up with him, Oliver might have called the team. But as it was, he decided that he doesn’t deserve Barry anyways and didn’t bother at all. So in the end, he left to go back to his office and threw himself into his work.

The work and the vigilante life managed to keep Oliver from thinking about Barry for a while. He went through the night and the next day without much thought about his _ex-_ boyfriend. That didn’t last long.

Two days had passed from the night that Barry left him. Two days, since Oliver realized that he loved Barry and yet will never get the chance to tell him. Oliver finally let himself feel all the pain and loss from that horrible night out. He ended up in the foundry – he was never going to call it the Arrowcave- beating up dummies for hours. That was how Felicity found him hours later in the evening.

“Whoa. What’s gotten into you?” She asks, obviously noticing that he’s been here for a while already. 

“Nothing.” Oliver grunts in response.

“Is this about Barry?” Felicity continues. Of course she wasn’t going to give up on this topic just yet.

Oliver flinches.

“AH HA! So it _is_ about Barry! I knew it.” She claps. “Come on Oliver, it’s not Barry’s fault. You can’t blame him for what happened this time.”

“Felicity…” Oliver warns quietly.

“He needs some time and space and he doesn’t need you  -“

“Yeah I know he doesn’t need me!” Oliver half yells as he unknowingly slams his hand on a table.” I know okay? I know he’s better off without me but- I just wish he’d have said something, had given me the chance to say something before…before leaving.”

“Wait Oliver what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Barry breaking up with me” He chokes out.

“WHAT? Barry broke up with you? What? How? When?”

“ Two nights ago. We had a fight and he said he couldn’t do this anymore and just left. I tried getting him to talk to me but he didn’t show up yesterday at the pier so I guess he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. Not that I blame him really. I’ve been a shitty person to him, much less a horrible boyfriend.”

“Wait, two nights ago? Oliver do you not know?” Felicity sounded really surprised.

“Not know what? Did something happen?”

“Oh my god.” She gasps. “Okay so that night after you had a fight, there was a meta human attacking near the Central City Library. Barry went to stop him when he ran into a building and got himself injured when a beam fell on his head.”

“What? Is he okay?” Concern and fear filled him at the thought of ~~his~~ Barry being hurt.

“Cisco vibed him outta there in time and brought him back to Star Labs. He woke up yesterday morning and he’s okay physically but he has amnesia. He doesn’t remember anything past the singularity from last year. So he probably didn’t come meet you yesterday because he doesn’t remember it or didn’t know that he was supposed to meet you at all.”

Running over what Felicity said in his mind, Oliver asked the one question that really terrified him. “Is it temporary?“

Felicity looked at Oliver and gave him a sad smile. “We don’t know for sure but he has a better chance of remembering than a normal person because of his healing abilities. Now, you get your ass on your motorcycle and go see him now.” She finished.

“I thought you just said that I needed to give him space?”

“Well yea, but that was before I found out that you were being an idiot and hurting.” She gave him an incredulous look. “Look Oliver, I don’t know what happened between you two, but breaking up or not, Barry needs you right now. More than that, you need him even if he doesn’t remember that you’re dating ; even if he isn’t the same person we remember. Besides, I’m pretty sure that you totally misunderstood the situation. So, spending time with Barry is actually way better than you staying here and beating yourself up about something that most likely isn’t actually what you’re think at all. NOW GO!” She shooed.

Knowing that Felicity was almost always right, Oliver dropped what he was doing and drove to Central City immediately.  Before he left, he cancelled his appointments for the next few days. He deserved a vacation after all. All the while throughout the drive, his mind was conjuring up worse case scenarios. He shook his head to clear those thoughts.

 _‘Barry would remember eventually. He will. I can’t… I can’t lose him like this.’_ He thought.

When he reached, he parked his motorcycle and walked in to Star Labs. He didn’t know if Barry would be there but he decided it was the most probable location to find him. As he walked in to the cortex, he saw a lean, dark headed figure sitting near one of the desks. It was Barry.  

Hearing someone walk in, Barry looked up.  “Hey Oliver!” He yelped excitedly as he stood up from the chair to meet him. As Barry and Oliver’s eyes met, Barry stumbled and gripped onto the desk in front of him as his head started to pound.

Seeing Barry about to fall, the archer strode over to Barry and reached out to hold him and gently pulled him upright.

Barry closed his eyes as memories assaulted him. When he looked up, he saw his boyfriend’s concerned face and those clear blue eyes he didn’t know he had missed. In the next instant, Barry just grabbed Oliver by the collar and jerked him down, kissing him. Cisco and Caitlin’s gaping faces were ignored as the two heroes concentrated on each other. The kiss was full of longing, relief and ‘I missed you’.

“What….? You remember?” Oliver whispered as they finally pulled up for air.

Barry nodded. “I remembered everything the moment I looked into your eyes Ollie.”

Looking at the blush on Barry’s face and taking in the look of adoration in his eyes, Oliver asked him the one question that had been plaguing his mind ever since that fight. “So you’re not breaking up with me?” He whispered.

“Wait what?” Barry yelled in response. “What ever gave you the idea that I’d let one of the best things to ever happen to me go?”

“We fought that night and you said you’ve had enough and left me Bare. What was I supposed to think?”

“Oh god. I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry Ollie. I never meant it that way. I was just upset with everything that had gone on and Cisco called and it was a stressful day and … Sorry.” He mumbled as he looked down.

Oliver lifted Barry’s face to look him in the eyes. “Hey Bare it’s okay. Just, don’t ever do that again yea?” he asked.

“I promise. And well, even if I had been planning on breaking up with you before, I definitely couldn’t do it now. After spending two days without my memories and without you, I realized that even though I couldn’t remember our relationship, I had this feeling that something was off. I missed you even when I couldn’t remember how much I lover you. So no Oliver, I don’t think I’ll ever be breaking up with you in any future.”

Chuckling, Oliver responded. “That’s more that good with me honey. And…I love you too.

Staring into each other’s eyes, they leaned in for another kiss but were stopped short by a cough. Both heads turned to see Cisco and Caitlin looking at them with arms crossed and a tilted eyebrow on both faces.

“There something you want to share with the class Barry? Something you forgot to mention perhaps?” Cisco drawled.

Rubbing his neck with his hand, Barry just gave his friends a sheepish smile. “Haha ummm oops?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my sleep schedule is getting worse and it's like almost 5am so sorry for any mistakes. Hope y'all liked it even though the memory loss was like just a minor plot device. I'm still working on getting the hang of these things so bear with me.   
> ><
> 
> Comments give me sustenance and will help me write fics faster :P


End file.
